


memories

by perhapspluto



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Time Travel, a thing i wrote at far too early in the morning, and my theory that he was a timetraveller with karl, in between, mostly exploring ranboos memory loss, time travelling ranboo, why is that not a tag yet smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspluto/pseuds/perhapspluto
Summary: memories are hard for those who travelled.
Kudos: 10





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time writing in months so i apologize in advance if its incoherent ive forgotten how to write

Memory was tough for those who travelled.  
  
For Ranboo, it was especially so.  
  
Some days were better than others. He could recall most things that happened. But there were always gaps. He couldn't escape the gaps.  
  
The gaps had been worsening too. What used to be minutes of missing memory had turned to hours or even days at the worst. He lived in fear of what he did in those missing moments.

Dream's voice told him he did terrible things. Every part of him tried to not believe it. But a little realistic part of him, deep, deep down told him it was true. That he was betraying those closest to him. And he couldn't remember why or how. But he knew it was awful.  
  
But maybe if he hadn't travelled so recklessly before, his memories would still be intact. Maybe if he had listened he wouldnt be losing his mind.  
  
Times before he had arrived in L'manberg were blurry. Nothing like the gaps he experiences now, simply... blurry. He could never make out details. Sometimes he wasn't even sure it wasn't all just a dream. Maybe he had dreamed this all up just to have a purpose. Just to but something, anything, into the empty cavern that was his memories.  
  
But on the rare occasion, alway very late at night, the memories would unblur. Though only a bit. He could remember a companion. Karl. A rush of vertigo. He remembered falling. He remembered warnings. That if he continued to be reckless he would lose it all. He remembered not listening. Thinking his work was far more important than his safety.  
  
And then he landed in the present. Where he was now. And then he forgot.  
  
He forgot everything.  
  
And every morning, when he awoke after those ever so brief phases of remembering... He forgot yet again.  
  
Because thats what happens to those who do not heed the warnings of the In Between.


End file.
